empireofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial College
"Scientia imperii decus et tutamen" -- Knowledge is the adornment and protection of the Empire- Imperial College Motto Imperial College (officially The Imperial College of Science, Technology, and Art as titled in its Royal Charter) is a British university in London specializing in science, medicine, fine arts, literature and business. It is also an important fixture in the Empire of the White Tower. Imperial's main campus is located in South Kensington in Central London, on the boundary between the Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea and the City of Westminster (the Knightsbridge part), with its front entrance on Exhibition Road. Including Imperial's other campuses, there is a total of 525,233 square meters (5,653,560 sq ft) of property which is the largest operational estate of any higher education institution in the UK. The closest tube stop is Kensington Station Campus Imperial College's activity is centered on its South Kensington campus, situated in an area with a high concentration of cultural and academic institutions known as the Albertopolis; the Natural History Museum, the Science Museum, the Victoria and Albert Museum, the Royal College of Music, the Royal College of Art, the Royal Geographical Society and the Royal Albert Hall are all nearby. Imperial College has two other major campuses — at Silwood Park (near Ascot in Berkshire) and at Wye (near Ashford in Kent). The Imperial College NHS Trust runs multiple hospitals throughout Greater London and various medic lectures are conducted within these hospitals, including St. Mary's Hospital, Charing Cross Hospital, Northwick Park Hospital & St. Mark's Hospital and Hammersmith Hospital. Extensive renovation continues throughout the College estate. Recent major projects include the Imperial College Business School, The Crayle Theater, the Ethos sports centre, the Southside hall of residence and the Eastside hall of residence. Current major projects include the reconstruction of the south-eastern quadrant of the campus, including the refurbishment of George Hall. Important Buildings *Alexander Hall, Home to English and Social Science Departments *Biet Hall, Imperial College Student Union *Crayle Theater, Dramatics and Art *George Hall, Administrative Building *Porter Hall, Dormitories The Imperial College Union The Imperial College Student Union is the largest in the United Kingdom. The students' union is run by five full-time sabbatical officers which are elected from the student body for a tenure of one year, as well as many permanent members of staff, including its current presiding social officer, Edane Smyth. The Union is given a large subvention by the College, much of which is spent on maintaining the various clubs and societies. Important Staff and Students Imperial *Simon Palindrome, Professor of Letters *Amyas Crayle, Professor of Art *Edane Smyth, Social Chairperson, Student Union *Ben Ashmore, Medical Student *Friends of Ben's *Trouble Ahead Mundane *Rector Sir Richard O'Dell Anderson *Sir Edward Leigh Newberry, Professor of Epidemiology, Dean of Students *Sir Ashley St. John Thorpe, Professor of Economics, Dean of Learning *Karen Diederich, Professor of Genetics, Dean of Discipline *Bryan McCallister, Research Fellow and Teaching Assistant to Professor Palindrome *Henry Althorp, Biosciences Major *Dolly Butler, Mathematics Major *Verona Coleman, High School Student taking higher level math, deceased *Alan Lawford, Molecular Biology Major *Susan Marshall, Finance Major *Dalton Wycliffe, English Major *William Joyce, Engineering Major Category:Mundy Category:University